


It’ll Be Alright

by AstericLightning



Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), Dancing and Singing, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, First Dates, M/M, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, Theron Shan is a Simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: Theron and RJ go on their first official date on Coruscant, It’s an experience.
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Outlander/Theron Shan, The Outlander/Theron Shan
Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773304
Kudos: 8





	It’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. The character mentioned, Palis, is an OC that takes the mantle of the smuggler in this fanfic series. Please support the official release.

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

Theron’s heart kept racing, it was not their first time alone with RJ, but this time felt different compared to the rest.

It was a _date_ and frankly, Theron has never been on a serious date before. Sure he’s fooled around with Humans, Chiss, and hell even a Sith back before he met RJ. But it was different, this had _meaning_.

It didn’t help that Theron’s last romantic interaction was over 5 years ago, that was also RJ, so to say that he was rusty was an understatement. The man he cared about, the passionate Jedi, Hero of Tython, who’s a son of a Hutt sometimes, was the man Theron truly cared about. To the point that he never got over RJ when he disappeared all those years, he tried moving on with other people in the galaxy, but he had hope that RJ was alive, he couldn’t bare himself to betray RJ like that. Not until he knew for sure RJ was gone.

When he saw RJ alive and working with the Alliance, he felt genuinely happy. He wanted to just run up and kiss him, to tell him that it’s okay and how much he missed having RJ around, the emptiness that burdened inside him for years. But he couldn’t at the time.

They weren’t boyfriends officially, and he wanted to give RJ some space to take in everything going on in the Galaxy right now. He was proud of RJ for increasing the amount of Republicans and Imperials that joined the Alliance, but he started getting extremely jealous.

It started off usual with the casual, ‘Can I buy you a drink?’ From a Trooper or a Technician, then it escalated when he was asked on dates by _Sith Inquisitors_. Then it was Koth who kept flirting at him in front of Theron, it made it even worst because he knew of their history when Lana informed him.

Hell, Theron’s sure that the Second Emperor’s Wrath, whoever the fuck their name was, who for some reason is apart of the alliance, grabbed his ass when RJ was going to exit to recruit some more members of the Alliance. Theron never wanted to sucker punch a Sith so hard in the face, but was restrained by Lana who knew he would die if he performed that action.

Eventually, RJ asked Theron to talk privately with him and he was all for it, sticking a smug smirk at Koth and all the other shitheads that decided to flirt with RJ. Of course he would never admit that, but it was nice that RJ noticed Theron’s flirts more then anyone else.

That night was full of confessions, about Theron being scared of losing RJ and the dark 5 years. About RJ being worried about Theron’s safety, and that he wanted to look for him ever since he got out.

He got more, darker and brooding, if he didn’t have work after the SIS he’d be an alcoholic, or dead, maybe a mix of both.

RJ was exactly the same as he was before he dissapear, and it shockingly disturbed him a little. He loved RJ but could never say those 3 words to him, not yet at least, but he could sense something between them. RJ was a terrible flirt but honestly could’ve had a higher body count then Theron if he wanted to, and because of that he grew insecurities when he started dating RJ.

It was fine though, they settled it already through their talk two days ago, and now it’s officially their first date that didn’t involve themselves getting shot at by the Eternal Empire.

“Why are you so nervous, The Outlander’s been your boyfriend for a few weeks. “ Lana commented, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “Stop acting like teenager, you’re 34.”

“This is my first date! I’ve been so busy with contacting my contacts for information that my date with him is in 30 minutes and I don’t have a gift.” Theron started to pace back and forth around the base. Lana just sighs deeply and pulls a random medpac from the nearest storage center and tosses it towards him, hitting his head, painfully.

“OW! What the he-“ Theron looks at the medpac that he grabbed from his head and does a double take on Lana.

“You’re kidding right?”

“I have to deal with both of your workloads tonight, so shut up and use it, may be useful if you’re going to Coruscant out of all places.”

Theron grumbles and looks down on the medpac, this wasn’t the best start to his date.

  
_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

“Hey, Theron.” RJ smiles and Theron looks up in awe. He dressed up, it’s not the most formal, but it was the outfit he wore on Rishi when he was the “Captain” of the Red Hutts.

“People will think that you’re a Red Hutt, RJ. Don’t want anyone to look at this stud of a treasure besides me.” Theron smirks as he watches the Hero of Tython, turn that dark toned skin to a cherry blossom red and watched as he threw a hat that smacked Theron’s face.

“Shut up and take this hat Theron, people will... notice us.” RJ’s blush seemed to turn crimson as he hugged himself and looked at the corner of his eyes. “We’re not exactly the most liked people, you being a agent, me for slaughtering countless Imperials against my will.

“Well this is Coruscant, it’s protected by the Relublic.”

“My brother had dealt with shady people there. Let’s play it safe okay hun?”

If Lana was still here she’d be laughing her ass off at Theron’s expression. He kept his cool most of the time, sure he was awkward around RJ the first few days he was in the Alliance. Something about pet names towards Theron made him feel, giggly, like a pre pubescent teenager. He was _not_ ready for when RJ popped in the hun or honey nickname.

Did RJ just mention he had a brother?

He should ask about it later.

“Shall we get going then, I have a private shuttle waiting for us to go.” Theron reaches his hand out for RJ to take, and he gladly does.

—-

RJ dated guys before. When he dated his late peer at the Jedi Academy, Pam, it felt like his world had changed. He didn’t believe in the romance that the Jedi Code restricts. Pam was his everything. When he died one day it broke him and RJ promised to be a better Jedi for him. Even if it meant keeping his emotions locked up to prevent him from turning to the dark side.

Then Theron Shan came into his life. And the amount of sexual tension between them was higher then the tallest building in Coruscant. RJ would never admit this, but he had his first gay panic when he saved Theron back at Rishi. So much that he kept looking at Theron rather then attacking the Imperials. Thank the force that Scourge was accompanying him on this rescue mission or he’d be screwed.

This is their first date and RJ is rusty at this. They both are, technically. RJ hasn’t dated anyone since Pam so that was around, 8 years ago. It felt like 3 to him due to his 5 year slumber in carbonite. The point was that they both were rusty and nervous about approaching each other.

It was awkward at first, It felt like there was tension, and dry small talk between the both of them. Theron literally said that the stars were pretty and all RJ could mutter was a simple, “Yeah.”

RJ sighed as he realized that they reached the atmosphere of Coruscant.

“Hey Theron, can you look at me for a second.”

Theron pauses and puts the ship on pilot mode before turning his seat to face his boyfriend.

“Yes?”

“I got something for you, sorry if it’s not much.” RJ blushes a little as he opens his pocket to reveal a,

A medpac.

“Would it be a coincidence if I got you the same thing?” Theron asked as he pulled out his bag and showed it to RJ, smiling.

“Was it from Lana to?”

“Yeah,” Theron laughed, “Let’s just go shopping next time.” RJ couldn’t help but join him, laughing at the coincidence of giving each other the same stupid gift and having Lana throw it at them individually.

This felt nice. It was finally less awkward between them and now they were able to break the Ice.

When they finally arrived, they reserved a table and ordered a few drinks, and some food from the Cantina. RJ couldn’t help but look at Theron as he started to drink the alcohol given to him.

“You mentioned something about a brother, should I know about him?”

“You probably do, he’s pretty famous, more so in the past few years.” RJ lightly said as he took a bite out of his Jogan fruit.

“How famous is he?” Theron asked, curious now about who RJ’s brother is suppose to be.

“Oh, the Smuggler who stopped Voidwolf, married to Princess soon to be Queen Risha Drayen.”

Theron will deny this, but RJ swore he saw him choke on his drink and RJ couldn’t stop laughing. It took 30 seconds for Theron to stop choking and at that point RJ’s laugh turned into a concerned look, he felt bad.

“I didn’t know you’re brother was the Palis, but if you’re his brother, surely you know what his real name is right?”

“Believe it or not that is his real name that our parents gave us. I got Ryo Jali and he got Palis.”

“You never mentioned your parents before.” Theron asked, raising his eye brow as he takes another chug at his drink.

“They’re dead. Both were former Jedi’s and died in action, Master Orgus took us in and once he found out Chainwire was not force sensitive, he allowed him to go to a planet where he could become a smuggler.”

RJ felt so relieved to talk about his family, his brother, his deceased first love. He was glad to share all these personal things with Theron. Of course he could’ve read his files back at the Republic fleet, but it felt right just being personal with him.

“I’m planning to recruit him in a few weeks to join the Alliance.” RJ looked down and place his hand on the table, as he finished the fruit that he was eating earlier.

He looked at Theron and he had a smile, his left hand on the table slowly moved closer, he feels Theron’s hand above RJ’s palm. The heat from his rough, calloused hands transferring time RJ’s usually bruised one. Theron squeezed his hand as a sign of affection, causing RJ to lift a smile.

“I figured it’s time I do my end of the bargain.” Theron stood up, not letting go of RJ’s hand as he signals RJ to stand up as well, which he obliged to.

“Where are we going Theron?” RJ asked and Theron turned around, grinning, which made his own cheeks flush crimson, for RJ to admit that Theron’s current expression was hot was an _understatement_.

“We’re going to have fun.” Theron dragged RJ to the crowd that was dancing together. Theron was, surprisingly a good dancer, he actually had really good dance moves. RJ just kept jumping like a grasshopper, swinging his head around, never letting go of Theron’s hand.

“I didn’t know you could dance this well!” RJ exclaimed as he continued jumping around.

Theron was dancing along, but slowed down to take a look at RJ. He looked, ridiculous, he lost the pirate hat that was suppose to keep his identity. But I’m sure at this point he didn’t care. This was the loveable goof that Theron fell for. He couldn’t help but laugh and take a break to just look at his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

Theron whispered, he knew RJ couldn’t hear him. Saying those words, even to just himself, convinced him that it was true. This was the man he wanted to marry. Maybe one day, he could have a family with RJ. Settle down, take it easy for once.

The music stops for some reason which causes both of the Alliance members look at the DJ. Theron has a frown while RJ is just confused on why the music stopped.

“Come on come all! Karaoke night! Winner get’s free drinks for the rest of the night!”The DJ announced. Theron and RJ look at each other suspiciously as the crowd roars in excitement.

“I don’t sing.” Theron flatly states, which causes RJ to pout.

“Pam taught me to sing back at the Academy, I could win us some drinks.” RJ suggested, Theron seemed a little cautious about it but reluctantly sighed.

“Is it bad that I’m jealous of your dead ex boyfriend?”

“I’m doing this for you love and you only.” RJ smiles and gave a quick peck on the lips before walking away to sign up.

—

Theron knew more about RJ in this one date then in over 5 years, he couldn’t wait to see RJ sing. Theron knew RJ was good at nearly everything. With a lightsaber, being a leader, really good in bed, but he didn’t know the man could sing. Or the other possibility is that RJ had too many drinks and is about to embarrass himself, either way Theron will hold him in his arms when he’s done if they win or lose.

Around 3 to 4 people go up before it was RJ’s turn. Frankly, he didn’t care about them. In retrospect they sounded mediocre at best. Maybe he’s bias because it’s his boyfriend’s competition. He doesn’t care, he takes glances at RJ during each performance and smiles at him from away. When he was called up next, Theron was the only one to clap for him.

The nerve of some people.

RJ looks nervous and Theron makes eye contact with him, giving him a genuine expression that says, ‘No matter what I’ll be rooting for you.’

He sees the smile RJ has as he takes the mic from the mic stand, one last look from his face as the music starts.

(Song - Chord Overstreet [Hold On] Listen to it before reading the next part)

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

The song felt, strange. It was a love song, but Theron questioned the meaning behind it at first. Was it symbolization over the current state of the galaxy? Or could it have been a send off song for his deceased lover? RJ during each break he had would look at Theron and grin, his eyes widened when he realized.

That song was about him, RJ was serenading him, in front of everyone in the bar. Theron’s guessing that RJ stopped caring about being seen by others when he started taking too many drinks, still though.

Holy shit.

And it worked to, Theron was blushing at the realization. The fact that this was his first date didn’t really help. RJ’s voice felt like the galaxy was at peace. It reminds him of a spiritually being, maybe not the force ghosts that Jedi or Sith see, but like a golden dove off the planet Alderaan.

So it was no surprise that RJ won the contest. It was also no surprise that he decided that everyone in the cantina would get free drinks for the night. Theron couldn’t help but smile like an idiot watching his boyfriend’s announcement and to see the workers horrified and angry.

“You’re a pretty good singer.” Theron comments towards RJ as he sits down and orders a free drink from the Jedi.

“I didn’t know someone like you could dance. I swore you had 2 left feet when you were captured in Rishi.”

“That was years ago, I incorporated my moves in the field for today,” Theron grabs RJ’s hand pulling him closer. “Was that song meant for someone?”

“You should know the answer to that.” RJ uses his other hand to grab Theron’s shirt and pull him in a passionate, tender kiss. Theron was surprised, but closes his eyes as he transfers his hand onto RJ’s hips. The soft, mellow lips he was feeling felt like touching stars. RJ, the loveable goof, saviour of the galaxy. Theron was so glad that he chose him out of all people. He couldn’t imagine kissing someone else.

The kiss felt like forever as their lips depart to catch air, RJ chuckled and Theron grinned.

“Why don’t we head back and have a little fun at base.” Theron teased as he uses his thumb to caress RJ’s cheek.

“Only if you can keep up.” RJ said as he starts walking towards the exit, holding Theron’s hand.

People saw, people will talk about them behind their back on the relationship of a galactic hero and a republican love child. But one was a specialist in blasters and the other can duel wield lightsabers blindfolded.

They’ll be alright.

——

_Transmission Incoming_

”Sorry for interrupting this touching story, but we got a message for you all.” Theron stated as the transmission finally kicks in, revealing Theron, RJ, and Lana.

“You may have seen our stories and the journeys we face, the alternate timelines in which Theron is killed or if the male, female, or non-binary Jedi Knight falls to the dark side.” RJ rambles on, not facing away from the projector.

”It’s nice and all, and it must be an escape from reality with these...fan interpreted novelizations. Where timelines happened in which I end up with a Sith and RJ, or any Jedi Knight ends with Kira, Doc or Scourge.” Theron softly speaks which causes RJ to roll his eyes and nudge Theron in the shoulder. Lana interrupts the moment by coughing.

”What we are trying to say is, we have fought a lot of battles with the Eternal Empire, Revan, and The Emperor. That we find ourselves disappointed not to physically be there to help you guys out with what is going on, on Earth.” Lana admits, Theron nods his head and RJ steps forward from where he was at.

”I know this is an escape place for some of you people, and I don’t want this to be some cheesy Wattpad shit but..” RJ looks down and twiddles his thumbs before looking up once more.

”This transmission is to help you guys. The people that decide to push it all away because it doesn’t affect you. Or the people that want to do something but can’t go out and protest.” Theron finishes RJ’s thought as he grabs his hand for comfort. 

“Just know that everything here is real and that if you do have privilege, use it to spread awareness, call out racist people on social media platforms or sign as many petitions as possible.” RJ finishes talking, signaling Lana to talk next, which she reluctantly agrees.

“It’s okay to take a mental break, while you’re at it. Don’t stress about it too much, just don’t sit around and do nothing. The Alliance is filled with Imperials and Republicans. We united together to bring peace to the galaxy.” Lana commented, waving her arms around which leaves a chuckle towards Theron, but immediately regrets it when he gets the death stare from her.

”In your world. None of this is real. But just because there are no Jedi or Sith running around, doesn’t mean that you can’t be a hero.” RJ confidently speaks out, tightening his hand with Theron’s and smiles as he receives a pat in the back from Lana.

”Do your part in the Black Lives Matter movement, and let’s bring the AO3 fans together to bring justice in this society.” RJ finishes, before the Holocom starts to lose its frequency, apparently the frequency link between worlds is too weak, the transmission is about to cut soon. 

“I guess we can’t help you guys anymore. It’s up to you all now to be the Hero.” Theron admits. Standing up next to RJ. The last shot is all 3 looking at the transmitter. RJ and Theron are smiling while Lana has her arms crossed, looking at the same direction her allies are looking at.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for enjoying! While you’re at it, please do what you can to help support the BLM! I have a link below in ways that you can help, stay safe!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


End file.
